How To Bring Father And Son Back Together
by Frie-Ice
Summary: Not long after Stoick and Hiccup had a huge fight that draw a wag between them, Hiccup went to get some alone time and ended up being captured by Alvin. Even when Hiccup managed to escape and Stoick is on his way to save him, their fight made them wonder if they want to see each again. Will Hiccup still see Stoick as his father and will Stoick still Hiccup as his son?
1. Chapter 1

The Outcasts were up to no good and were trying to get their hands on Hiccup again. Alvin the Treacherous and his men have gotten their hands on a Strike Class dragon known as a Skrill. Alvin has heard that the Berserkers of the Berserk Tribe had used Skrills a long time ago as live weapons that can shoot lightening at their foes!

"Another reason to get the Dragon Conqueror" Alvin thought to himself, as he laid his eyes on his newest dragon.

Alvin has had his right hand man, Savage and some of their best men to round up wild dragons for Stoick the Vast's son to train when they get their hands on him. Alvin still remembers that day when he saw Stoick's little embarrassment ride on the back of a Night Fury. He had tried to get their little dragon book, hoping that it could help him to train a dragon army to attack Berk, but he and Savage gave that plan up and started to come up with ways to get Hiccup. They had almost had him when he appeared on their island, but escaped with the help of his Night Fury and a Berkian boy. But he won't give up until he has him and when he does, he won't let him go or die until he has a dragon army to destroy Berk.

The Skrill was a real fighter and kept on struggling to brake free, the more the dragon fought back, the more Alvin wanted it to join his dragon army collection he has in his Killing Ring and in his Dragon Cell Den.

The Outcasts were having trouble bring it into the Den, where are kept all their dragons, that aren't used for training, in cages. The Skrill nearly shocked Savage and some of the Outcasts holding it down.

"I'm getting sick of this" Savage rubbed one of his shoulders, "The sooner we have the boy, Alvin, the easier it will be to hold down these dragons!"

"They are becoming a bit of a nuisance," Alvin agreed, "And after hearing those words of yours, Savage, it really makes me want to get him too. The sooner we have him; the better we get to create our dragon army." Alvin sneered as he imagined the state of Berk when he is done with it. "Has the trader come yet and has he brought what we asked for?"

"Not yet, but-"

Before Savage could finish what he was saying, five Outcast soldiers came running up with new weapons and a small bag. The Outcast with the bag handed it over to Alvin; Alvin opened it and saw that his order has arrived. Alvin smirked as he saw it.

"You got the instructions from Trader Johann?"

"Yes," the Outcast repiled, "He said that it works just like the way it says it does!"

"Good," then Alvin turned to the other Outcasts, "Get those dragons in their cages and then get to the ships; we got a Dragon Conqueror to pick up!"

While Alvin and his men were planning their next _'visit'_ to Berk to get the 'Dragon Conqueror', Hiccup and the rest of the riders were trying to get Rip and Jaw, the Monstrous Nightmare and Deadly Nadder that hang around Bucket and Mulch's farm to stop landing in the sheep fields to fight, again; that's how the farm animal scaring problem started in the first place and they didn't want it to happen again.

Snotlout and his Nightmare, Hookfang tried to get Rip out of the field and Astrid and her Nadder, Stormfly tried with Jaw, while Hiccup and the others tried to calm the animals down.

It took some time, but they eventually got them out, Rip and Jaw really need to find somewhere else to hang and fight around in, it was the seventh time they got them out this week.

"Rip! Jaw!" Hiccup told them, "You need to stop this fighting; this is a farm, not a fighting ring!"

After Rip and Jaw flew off, Stoick the Vast, Hiccup's father came flying down towards them on his Thunder Drum, Thornado. He didn't look happy and was staring at Hiccup.

"Why does he look unhappy?" Fishlegs asked Hiccup.

"I don't know," Hiccup repiled, "He's always looked angry ever since I was born, but never this angry."

"I'm sure it is fine," Astrid added, "It just might be a problem that he needs you to fix!"

Snotlout looked nervous and worried as Stoick came down. Stoick got off Thornado's back and then walked straight up to Hiccup.

"Hiccup," he started, "Why did you run off after you damaged one of my wood carving?"

"What?" Having no idea what Stoick was talking about?

"When I came home, Hiccup, I found the wood carving I have been working on for the last few weeks next to the fire and half destroyed! Why didn't you stand up like a man and told me what you done than go running off, hoping that I won't notice!?"

"I didn't touch it! I haven't been home since breakfast this morning!"

"A carving couldn't have gotten burn all by itself, Hiccup! As future chief of Berk you need to stop running away after you did something and confess!"

"But I didn't do it!"

"He's telling the truth" said Astrid, "He's been with me and Fishlegs at the Academy all day until Bucket and Mulch asked us to help them with Rip and Jaw again!"

"I understand that you are trying to help Hiccup, Astrid" Stoick told her, "But Hiccup needs to know what he has done."

"But **I DIDN'T DO IT!** " Hiccup raised his voice. Something Hiccup doesn't usually do, especially to his father.

"Watch your tongue, son! I'm not letting this go or let you fly on Toothless until you confess!"

"What?! But how can I confess to something I didn't do?"

Anger burned in both of Stoick and Hiccup's eyes as they looked at each other. They didn't see eye to eye when the dragon war was going on, but this is different and it might tear them apart.

* * *

 _ **Rip and Jaw are the names that I gave the Monstrous Nightmare and Deadly Nadder from the third Riders of Berk episode, Animal House!**_


	2. Chapter 2

It's been six days since Hiccup and Stoick had their fight and Stoick won't let Hiccup get on Toothless' back or do any dragon training at the Academy. Luckily Astrid has been covering for Hiccup at the Academy and they still don't know who really damaged Stoick's carving. The sooner they find the real culprit, the sooner Toothless can fly again and for Hiccup to come back to the Academy. No one can match his skills and knowledge when it comes to training dragons.

Hiccup and Stoick didn't even talk to each other or see eye to eye as the days passed by. People have asked Stoick why or how he knows its Hiccup and he replies that he had found Hiccup's note book in the room and close to the door like it had been dropped while the culprit ran out of the house.

Hiccup was lucky to get it back, but he didn't know how it got there, he had left it down stairs when he left and had planned to get it later that day, but Stoick wouldn't listen to him and says that he is lying.

Hiccup was at the forge with Gobber the Belch to help him out and to talk to someone who would listen and believe him. Gobber hadn't seen him leave the Academy until he and the others were asked to help with Rip and Jaw again, so he knows that Hiccup is innocent.

"Why doesn't he listen?" Hiccup asked Gobber, "It's like we are back to square one with our father and son relationship!"

"Don't let it get to you, lad" Gobber tried to calm him down, "Stoick might be strong minded, but I'm sure that he'll understand and will be asking for your forgiveness when the real culprit is caught!"

"Well whoever it was, I hope that he understands what he's putting me through!" Toothless was with Hiccup and gave him a pleading look to go flying. "I don't think Toothless could take it any longer!"

"Why don't you ask the others to ride him for yeah?"

"I thought about that Gobber, but Fishlegs is too comfortable with Meatlug, the twins could fight over him, Snotlout might damage the tail wing and the others and Stormfly could get jealous if Astrid rides him too often!"

"Fair point!"

Then came Stoick walking up to the forge to get his sword sharpened, normally Hiccup would do it, but with the things between them at the moment, it was given to Gobber. Hiccup looked away and continued his work. Stoick looked at Hiccup and waited for him to tell the truth about the carving, if he had confessed when it had happened, he would have forgiven him. But now he wasn't so sure.

After Gobber was done, he knew that the two have to say something to one another soon as the silence between them continued.

"Look Hiccup," Gobber spoke for Stoick, "Stoick knows that you are a bit upset and you understand how much that carving meant to him and would forgive you and let it be water under the bridge when the truth is learnt!" Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and Stoick just put his sword in its sheath as they still avoided eye contact. Gobber knew that Hiccup has to say something to Stoick too, "Hiccup understands that the carving would be your best work yet and he would do anything to prove his innocence like a man and the future chief!"

Toothless was getting impatient and couldn't take it anymore, so he threw Hiccup onto his back.

" **HICCUP!** " Stoick yelled. "You're not flying until you confess!"

"I didn't get on him, he tossed me on and just because you're mad with me, it doesn't give you the reason to keep Toothless grounded!"

"You need to stop being a child!"

"You need to stop being such a stubborn chief!"

Then with that Hiccup and Toothless took to the skies. Stoick wasn't happy and is going to have a few words with him when he gets back on the ground. Hiccup on the other hand, he felt the good feeling to be flying again, but he knew that he'll have to face the music when he gets home.

While Hiccup was flying on Toothless, Alvin and his Outcasts were gaining closer to Berk and would be there by night fall.

"Remember men" Alvin started, "After it is lit, blow it out right away, but don't breath it in and make sure that the Dragon Conqueror doesn't breathe too much of it in or it will kill him; and he's no good to us dead!"

The Outcasts shivered as Alvin gave them a warning glare that tells them that he will kill them if they mess up. Luckily for them they got masks to protect them from the Purple Weed Grass that they had got Trader Johann to get for them. Trader Johann didn't know why they wanted it, but he knew better than to question Alvin or to not get him want he wanted if he wants to keep his head on.

"I think it is best that we capture him at night," Savage suggested, "That way the cover of night will help us nab him and right under both his and Stoick's noses. When he is alone!"

"You are right, Savage, that way Stoick won't chase after us right away to take his boy back!"

Alvin smiled cruelly at the thought of finally having Hiccup without interference and once he gets what he wants from the boy, he'll use him as leverage to keep Stoick at bay when his dragon army attacks Berk.

Night fall had reached Berk and Stoick was taking Toothless' riding gear off of him to punish Hiccup for flying when he knew that he wasn't supposed to.

"You can't take it out on Toothless, Dad!" Hiccup told him, "He has nothing to do with this!"

"So now you are confessing!" Stoick replied.

"For the last time I didn't do it! I don't know how it happened and I would be more than happy find out if it would prove my innocence!"

"Why do you always make things so difficult and act like a child Hiccup?"

"You're making things difficult and not just for me, but for all of Berk!" Stoick stared at his son at what he just said, "Sometimes I think that Berk can do with a better Chief, one that isn't so stubborn and one that would listen to his own people, and son!"

Then with that Hiccup stormed up to him room, Toothless followed him soon after. Stoick wanted to go after him, but he knew as a father, he needs to give his son some space and time to calm down. What Hiccup had said really hurt him and it hurt Hiccup as well.

Toothless felt badly for his trainer and wished that he could do something to help him. Hiccup wished that he could get some fresh air, but he couldn't go flying even if he wanted to and he didn't want to make eye contact or speak to his father at the moment. So he thought it was best to sneak out.

Later on that night Stoick went to see Gobber and when he was out of sight, Hiccup made his way to the door. Toothless wanted to go with him, but Hiccup told him that he wanted to be alone and for him to stay in his room until he got back.

Hiccup walked all the way from his house to the beach to get some peace and quiet and some alone time. He remembered coming here every night when he was little, hoping to see his mother coming home and having his dad carrying home when he fell asleep, but he stopped when his father told him what really happened to her, that she was never coming back.

Hiccup tried to run the scene of the crime in his mind to find out who did it, why and how. As he was thinking, he saw a ship that wasn't one of Berk's anchored not too far from the island. Hiccup looked a bit closer from where he stood and realised that it was an Outcast ship!

Immediately Hiccup got ready to run back to the village, but Alvin and Savage blocked his path. Hiccup didn't know why they were wearing masks over the lower part of their faces; all he knew was that he needed to get back to warn his da-, the chief and not to get caught by them. As Hiccup started to slowly walk backwards and away from the two Outcasts, as another Outcast grabbed him from the behind and put his hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming or calling for help. Hiccup struggled as best as he could, but then an fourth Outcast came up to him and took out some strange purple grass, that was smoking purple smoke right up to his face. Hiccup didn't know what it was or why they had it, all he knew was that it was making him sleepy.

He tried his best to fight back, but the Outcast holding him was too strong and the more he struggled, the more the smell of the smoky grass slowly made his eyes heavy. Alvin and Savage laughed as they saw Hiccup struggle for his life and trying to fight the Purple Weed Grass' scent.

The Purple Weed Grass is known as knockout weed that has a sweet scent that puts people to sleep when it is lit for a second and then put out so its smoky scent can knockout a Viking for six days. Enough time for them to bring Hiccup back to Outcast Island and to place him in a cell without any trouble or resistance from him.

"Don't bother fighting it, Hiccup," Alvin chuckled, as Hiccup's world was starting to turn dark, "No one can fight off Purple Weed Grass scent for very long, but don't you worry," Hiccup's eye lids were starting to get even heavier by the minute, "We'll take good care of you on our way home and let you sleep before you start your new job!"

With Hiccup's strength failing him and the scent of the weed grass getting to him, he closed his eyes and his consciousness left his body. The Outcast holding him started to tie his wrists behind him, just in case he woke up before they got back to their island. The other Outcast stomped the Purple Weed Grass out and buried it in the sand, so no one would find it and so they can take their masks off.

"Tie him to the mast when we get on board" Alvin ordered his men, "And as soon as we set off and get back home; the better our new Dragon Conqueror can start his work for us!"

The Outcasts started to chuckle as they headed back to their ship. They got rid of their tracks on the beach to buy them time and so Stoick the Vast won't know that they have kidnapped his son right away.

Once they were set and when the unconscious Hiccup was tied to the mast of their ship, they set a course for home, to Outcast Island with the Dragon Conqueror in their possession!

* * *

 ** _"Purple Grass Weed" isn't real, I've just made it up for the story!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Stoick woke up the next day and waited for Hiccup to come down for breakfast, he hadn't seen him since last night, after he ran up to his room. He had never heard Hiccup talk like that to him before. Hiccup's words repeated themselves over and over again in his mind as he remembered the last time he didn't listen to him, the day that put his people in danger and had nearly lost his son to the Red Death.

But he wanted to talk with Hiccup again and to finally get to the bottom of things. Stoick called for Hiccup four more times, but he didn't come down or call back. He was about to go up and get him, but he heard a knock on his door.

"It's open" Stoick called.

Astrid came in with Stormfly behind her. "Rip and Jaw are at it again," she started to speak, "But instead of the farm, they're at the docks!"

"What?"

"I know that Hiccup isn't allowed to fly on Toothless at the moment, but we really need his help. So can he be allowed to fly for a short while?"

As much as Stoick wanted Hiccup to learn his lesson to help him understand the meaning of confessing to his mistakes, instead of running off and leaving them. His village and his duty as chief always comes first.

"Alright, but just this second to stop those two," Stoick turned his head up to Hiccup's room again, "Hiccup! You'll be allowed to fly for a while to stop Rip and Jaw again, we'll put our...disagreement on hold until it is done!" still no answer, "Hiccup?"

"Hiccup?" Astrid started to wonder why he didn't answer.

Stoick walked straight up the stairs to his son's room to find only Toothless asleep and exhausted like he had been up all night and Hiccup was nowhere in sight.

"Hiccup?"

Stoick started to worry. Had their argument caused his son to run away? No, if he did, he would have taken Toothless with him. Something wasn't right and right after they stopped another dragon fight; Stoick got everyone in the village to search for him.

Four days have passed and still no sign of him on the island, on any of the sea stacks close or on the small islands nearby. Snotlout has been quiet and has been avoiding eye contact with his uncle. Astrid had noticed and after a few attempts to find out why, she eventually got him to talk.

"Stoick" Astrid approached him, "Hiccup was telling the truth, he didn't damage your carving!"

"You can't keep protecting him, Astrid" Stoick sighed.

"She's telling the truth, sir" Snotlout finally spoke to him, "I did it!"

 **"What!?"** Stoick demanded to know.

"I was getting a little tired of Hookfang doing the opposite of what I tell him to do, but I remembered Hiccup had taken notes about our dragons, so I thought to take a look at them to see if they could help me!" Snotlout started to explain.

"We weren't supposed to see what he wrote down until next week" Fishlegs got a little upset with Snotlout reading his friend's notes.

"On that day of the incident; I found out that he left his notes back at his house, so I made up an excuse and went up to the house to read it. I had a little trouble finding it, but I soon found it next to the carving. I picked it up too fast, after being so glad to finally find it; I accidentally knocked the carving into the fire! I tried to get it out, but my hand got burnt and I couldn't pull it fully out. I panicked at what you might think and do when you found out, so I dropped the book and ran out the door!"

 **"SNOTLOUT"** everyone raised their voices at him.

 **"Why didn't you tell us?"** Astrid demanded.

"When we saw Stoick flying down to us, I thought he was coming for me; and after seeing him so mad at Hiccup, I knew that it wasn't the best time, so I figured that I should tell him when he calms down!"

Stoick felt like a fool, his son was innocent and was telling the truth, but he didn't believe or listen to him. He was so mad at what happened he took it out on the only thing he has left after he lost his wife, his son.

"Double the search" Stoick ordered everyone, "Double check every place you have or haven't checked to see if he is there. I want him back here safe and sound, there's something I need to tell him!"

The search parties were doubled just as Stoick said, he couldn't have gone far without Toothless and there had been no missing boats on the docks to prove that he could have taken one. People started to say that Hiccup wasn't on the island anymore and might have been carried off, taken away or left to get some alone time.

Stoick felt like he could never forgive himself if Hiccup really left on his own because of him. Have their fights really driven him away from Berk? Toothless was also worried about him and did his best to help.

The search took Stoick to the beach where Hiccup used to come to wait for his mother, but after he told him that a dragon had taken her, he stopped coming there and only comes here to get some alone time. Memories of him coming here to find a sleeping Hiccup came back to him as he used to carry his young small son in his arms as he brought him to his bed. He even came here to get Hiccup to safety back when the dragons attacked them, Hiccup had wanted to make sure that his mother got past the attacking dragon.

Toothless came along with Stoick and Thornado to help them find Hiccup. Stoick looked around the shore line as the dragons sniffed the ground. Something in the sand had caused Thornado to sneeze a huge sonic blast sneeze, after the Thunderdrum sneezed and blew some sand away, Stoick saw a half buried piece of purple grass. He bent down to pick it up and as he held it in his hand he realised that it is Purple Weed Grass.

But this type of weed doesn't grow on Berk and the top of it looked like it had been burnt. Someone has used it to knock someone out and Stoick had a feeling of who it was and who used it. Hiccup had been kidnapped by Alvin the Treacherous!

Alvin must have got Trader Johann to get it for him and then came to Berk in the dead of night to use it to kidnap Hiccup by knocking him out with its sweet scent. Anger started to boil in Stoick veins, as well as worry. Worry of what Alvin might do to his son. He'll do anything to save him.

Stoick gathered the rest of the grass and then headed back to the village to get a rescue party ready, so he can save his son. He knew that Toothless would want to come with him, but he can't fly without a rider and it might take time for Gobber to remake that tail fin Hiccup had for his dragon, so he can fly on his own. (Toothless had destroyed the first one!)

Gobber told his friend that he'll make it as fast as he can, when he finds the plans and drawings Hiccup has of it and once the tail fin is finished, they'll head out to Outcast Island. Stoick had wanted to leave as soon as possible, but Alvin would be guarding him and would threaten to kill him if he comes unprepared and without a plan.

Hiccup's words of their last fight still rang in his ears, maybe he is a bad chief and a bad- no... a terrible father to his only child. Stoick has to save him; he has something very important to tell him, he needs to tell his son that he is sorry.

Meanwhile Alvin and his men were getting closer to their island with their captive intact. Hiccup hadn't moved since they had knocked him out, but he was still breathing and Alvin was going to keep it that way. He won't let the boy die until he gets what he wants.

"Land ho!" an Outcast called out.

Alvin saw his island as both his and other Outcast ships were pulling in with new wild dragons. He got one of his men to untie the boy from the mast, but kept his hands tied just in case he woke up before they reach the docks.

"Oh if only Stoick can see or know what I'm planning to do to his little runt!" Alvin thought to himself as his ship was docked on the island.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun started to rise above Outcast Island. Alvin and his men had a victory feast after they got back from Berk, to celebrate the capture of the Dragon Conqueror, which is now lying unconscious in one of their cells and soon after he wakes up, the birth of their dragon army will begin.

Hiccup woke up two days later; he was lucky to have no bounds or chains on him and to have food and water when he woke up; but that still didn't change the fact that he was kidnapped by the Outcasts and then placed into a cell on their island. It was no mystery why they brought him here; they want him to train dragons to make a dragon army to destroy Berk. Despite the fights between him and his father, he couldn't do that to him or to their people; he's a member of the Hooligan tribe and its future chief. It's his duty to protect them.

As the days passed by, Hiccup tried to pick the lock with a fish bone from his food; that food was the only meal that was given to him since he came to. Every time the guard came to check on him, he would hide the bone and pretend to still be unconscious to buy him some time and so they couldn't put him to work. He ate the food little by little to help him convince the Outcasts that he hadn't awoken yet.

Hiccup's plan to buy time has worked well, but he was running out of time. The Outcasts would soon notice that the food has been eaten or nibbled on and Alvin would soon get impatient and come to get him, unconscious or not. Hiccup tried much harder and tried not to make too much noise as he picked the lock.

"Almost got it" Hiccup said under his teeth, "Just one more-"

Without noticing or hearing them come, Alvin and Savage came into the cells to check on their prisoner and saw what was happening. Savage grabbed Hiccup's arm before he could move away from his cell door. Savage also took the fish bone out of Hiccup's hands and handed it over to Alvin.

"I knew that my men weren't going mad when they said that they heard some 'clinking' down here," Alvin snarled. "You may have fooled us into taking you to your dragon the first time and escaped from us three times, but this time, Dragon Conqueror, there will be no escape or tricks, not when you're in our hands! Or you'll...," Alvin snapped the bone in half with only two fingers, "End up like that. A fish bone that can be so easily snapped."

Hiccup stared at the now broken fish bone after Alvin threw it across the room, he knew that Alvin meant business, but he didn't dare show his fear to him and he wasn't going to train any dragons for this man.

"I am not going to train your dragons, Alvin!" Hiccup answered bravely, "No matter what you do to me, I won't betray my tribe!"

"Oh you will, Hiccup. One way or the other, so you better pray to both Odin and Thor and even to Loki if you want to live from what I have in store for you!" Alvin turned to the guard, "Get some manacles to bind our Berkian's wrists, we need to make sure he doesn't rudely run off when we are showing him our new recruits!"

Savage let go of Hiccup's arm so the guard could open the door. Once the door was opened, Savage and the guard quickly grabbed Hiccup and put the manacles on his wrist, in front of him before he could get away. Hiccup struggled to break free from their hold as he was shoved out of the cell. Once Hiccup was secure, Alvin and Savage led him to their _dragon den_ , so Hiccup can see the dragons that they'll have him train.

They escorted Hiccup to the den blindfolded, just in case he escapes from his cell and sets their dragons free so they'll have to catch new ones. Along with him escaping on one; but if he didn't know where the den is, he'll have trouble finding it. Hiccup didn't struggle, knowing that it would do him no good. Even if he could escape their grip, his hands were bound and he couldn't see, he'll be bumping into things like a fool; his only way to get around is being shoved by his captors.

When they arrived inside the den and away from the door, they took the blind fold off before Alvin and Savage shoved Hiccup deeper into the den, to their caged dragons. Hiccup felt sorry for the dragons as he passed them. He tried his best not to show any emotion of worry and fear in front of the two head Outcasts, but the chained, scared, frightened and badly treated dragons weren't making it easy for him. He knew that if he escapes, he'll take these dragons with him to Berk or send them back into the wild where they can be free.

Even if he didn't want to admit it, he was impressed. The Outcasts not only have Monstrous Nightmares, Deadly Nadders, Gronckles and Hideous Zipplebacks, they had managed to get their hands on dragons Hiccup hasn't even trained, yet. A Whispering Death that was on a short chain to keep it from digging out of its cell, a Scauldron that was given half a bowl of water and a Changewing that was muzzled and has chains all over its body. If these dragons don't trust him and try to kill him, he wouldn't blame them.

Hiccup was glad that Toothless was back home on Berk and not in these cages; he didn't want to think of what the Outcasts would to do him. The chained dragon rider tried to keep a brave face as they kept going, but shock and amazement got to him as he laid his eyes on one of the caged dragons, a Skrill. It's his first time seeing another strike class, other than Toothless, with his own eyes.

Alvin caught Hiccup taking a great interest in the Skrill, who wouldn't. Hiccup had remembered reading about Skrills in the Book of Dragons and hearing stories about them from Gobber and his father when he was little. The Skrill looked like a female and somehow Hiccup could tell that she was worried about something or someone and needs to get out of her cage and back into the wild.

"Wouldn't we all" Hiccup muttered, feeling compassion for the dragon.

"Excuse me?" Alvin snarled after hearing those words.

"I was talking to her" Hiccup replied, without showing any fear.

"Her?" both Alvin and Savage wondered why he would say that, there were no women on their island.

"The Skrill!" Hiccup sighed.

The dragon was surprised that the thin human knew that she was a female; the brutes that captured her have been calling her a male and an _'it'_ , but he didn't. Maybe he wasn't like the ones who brought her to the filthy island.

"It's a girl?" Savage was surprised.

"Girl or not," Alvin snarled, " _She_ is still going to be part of my army. Just like ' _her'_ kind were used as weapons by the Berserker Tribe; All those years ago!"

"Dragons aren't weapons" Hiccup fought back. "They have lives, hearts and the right to live and to be free!"

Alvin knocked Hiccup next to the Skrill's cell with one of his large, strong arms. The Skrill saw the manacles on Hiccup's wrists and realised he was also a prisoner like her and the rest of the dragons in these cells. She knew that if she escapes, she'll take him with her, so the large brute human couldn't harm him anymore.

Hiccup did his best to get back up, but Alvin yanked him up by his hair and then tossed him into Savage's grip. The Skrill roared at the two men to leave the boy alone! Alvin saw how the dragon became protective of the boy so quickly and knew right away which dragon to get Hiccup to train, first.

"Place him back in his cell" he ordered Savage.

A guard helped Savage to place the blind fold back on Hiccup before he led the struggling boy back to his cell. Alvin called for another guard to come up to him as the boy was being led away. Alvin smirked as he saw how worried the Skrill was for the boy, it was like Hiccup was her hatchling or something.

"Place this dragon in the ring" he ordered the guard. "I've got big plans for both you and the boy" he told the growling dragon.

The guards started to get ready to move the dragon to the ring as soon as they knew that the boy was safely back in his cell. They didn't want anything to go wrong and to lose both their captive and the strike class dragon. Once Savage came back, the Outcasts started to move the dragon out of her cage.

They had trouble along the way to the ring, but they eventually got the Skrill into a cage in the ring, so she can come into the ring when she is released. Alvin chuckled as the Skrill tried to scare him with her lightning charged skin.

"What is that boy to you?" Alvin asked the dragon. "He's just a one legged boy who's going to help us to bring down his own village!" Lightning sparks appeared on the dragon's body, as she was growling at him. "Even if you two don't like it, that boy is still going to train you and the other dragons and you will do as we say!" Then an idea came to him. "If he doesn't, I might have to force it out of him with my sword!"

The Skrill gasped and then roared at him to say, "no!" or "leave him alone!", but it wasn't going to stop Alvin as he knew that both of his captives were helpless. Alvin and Savage left the ring and left two guards to stay behind to watch the dragon.

Two guards were also stood outside Hiccup's cell to prevent him from escaping. The food he had earlier was taken away and he wasn't going to get anymore unless he trains their dragons. Hiccup had planned to try to pick the lock again, but the guards weren't going to make that easy for him. If he tries anything to escape, they might take it out on the Skrill or on any of the other dragons, or on him. All he could do is sit in his cell and wait for the Outcasts to let him out when Alvin asks for him.

Hiccup started to wonder if his father has realised that he is gone and what has happened. He was about to get some rest to save whatever strength he has left, but as he made himself comfortable, he overheard the guards talking.

"What do you think it would be like?" the first guard asked.

"What would?" the other guard replied.

"When this boy helps us to conquer Berk! What would it be like when its ours?"

"Well we'll finally get off this dead island and can conquer the whole Archipelago with our dragon army!"

"Alvin has always said that Berkians are weak and need a new chief to show them what true Vikings are like!" The two guards started to chuckle.

"Especially Stoick," the second guard added. "He always sees other's problems as his own and wants things to be right. Like he's afraid that his village- no the whole island would fall into the ocean if he didn't!"

"Believing that a chief should be out there for the people and to be at peace with the rest of the islands of the Archipelago, as well as taking responsibility for his own actions."

It finally came clear to Hiccup, why his father is so mad about both the carving and him. He didn't want him to be like Alvin and to stand up for his own mistakes. It was true that he had nothing to do with the carving getting burnt, but Stoick didn't know that and was only taking it out on Toothless to help him to understand the ways of becoming a chief. A chief must be out there to help and to make sacrifices for the people and for those he cares for.

The words he said in their last fight came back to him. _'You're making things difficult and not just for me, but for all of Berk!'_ Hiccup then remembered the look on his father's face when he had continued. _'Sometimes I think that Berk can do with a better Chief, one that isn't so stubborn and one that would listen to his own people, and son!'_

Oh what a fool he was. What he had said to his father must have hurt him more than it had him. Would Stoick still come for him and accept his apology? Or will he just leave him and never want him back? If Hiccup could go back in time, he would have never said those things and try to understand what his father was trying to do. But he couldn't and he might never see his home again. All he can do now is hold back his tears so the guards wouldn't see him crying.

Stoick was thinking the very same thing back on Berk. Everyone wanted to help him to bring Hiccup home, but only a few knew how to ride dragons and he didn't want to rage a war that might risk Hiccup's life if Alvin uses him as leverage.

Would Hiccup still be mad at him? Their last fight... He didn't want to think about it. All he wanted is for his only child to be safe and back home and to let him know that he really does care about him, with all of his heart.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, if you are reading this I would like some help with thinking of a name for our Skrill. She's going to play a main role on this story and I am having trouble with naming her. So if you can think of any ideas, please share your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

It took awhile but they finally found Hiccup's sketches and plans for Toothless' self flight tailfin. Hiccup had made it for Toothless for Snoggletog, but after Toothless returned from his search of Hiccup's helmet mission, he destroyed it so both he and Hiccup can use their original saddle and tail and so they both can only fly together.

Stoick and the riders knew that they needed all the fire and dragon power they could get, so they need to take Toothless with them. It is true that he can fly Toothless, but he doesn't have the stirrup to do it and Toothless couldn't take his weight for a long distance journey to Outcast Island. Gobber put the plans on his desk and then started to remake the tail. Toothless helped by keeping the forge's fire going; he wanted to do all that he can to save his rider and friend.

Stoick tried to take his mind off of things; to make sure his people aren't worried about him while he does his duties as he waited for the tail to be made. The teens worked on their skills at the Academy as they had a feeling that Alvin would do anything to hang onto their friend. So they have to hit him and his Outcasts with all they've got!

But Stoick's mind went to the past as he saw a cloud shaped into an _X_ ; it reminded him of the night his wife was taken. It was hard for him to watch that X-winged dragon fly off with her, but not before it scratched Hiccup when he was only a baby. That was the night he promised himself and his son that nothing would happen to him or that nothing would keep them apart.

"Forgive me Hiccup" Stoick begged his son and himself for forgiveness.

Back on Outcast Island Alvin and his Outcasts were getting things ready for Hiccup training the Skrill. Even if both the boy and dragon won't do it, Alvin will make sure that they won't make that choice again! Alvin and Savage came into the self made dragon training ring as two of their guards brought Hiccup in. They held his hands behind him so they can easily take the manacles off his wrists when the Skrill's released. Alvin saw the brave look that Hiccup forged on his face and the anger in his eyes, but he could still smell the boy's fear.

"Bring _'her'_ out!" he ordered his men to bring the Skrill out.

The Outcasts obeyed as they opened one of the cages and pulled the dragon out with four copper rod-like leashes to keep her at bay. The dragon gave Alvin a death glare as she was led to the centre of the ring.

"You stay put!" Alvin snarled at the Skrill, before turning his attention to Hiccup. "And you better do as you're told; you don't want to be sent back to Berk in pieces?"

The guards freed his hands before they pushed him towards the struggling dragon. When the dragon realized that the small, one legged human was in front of her, she started to calm down so she could get a better look at him and see if he is truly a friend or foe. Someone that she can trust and possibly help her escape. As Hiccup tried to get up, he felt the dragon's snout against his head. So he decided to stay still until he thought of a way to approach the dragon without provoking her. He had read about Skrills and knows what they do to those who anger them or pose a threat, as well as making people's hair stand on its ends.

So he slowly backed off and then made eye contact as he carefully got back onto his feet. The Skrill kept her eyes on him and could see that he was trying to be careful with her, unlike the men that captured her. She could also see that he was scared, not just of her but also of the men that are keeping both them and the other dragons prisoner. Hiccup felt like that he was back at the cove, on the day that he bonded with Toothless for the first time. The way that this dragon was looking at him, was she seeing him in her as he had seen himself in Toothless?

Alvin, however, was getting impatient as both the boy and dragon were just staring at each other. So he marched his way towards them, the Skrill saw the Outcast Chief coming and started to shake the guards that were holding her down to loosen their grip. They tried to restrain the dragon; but the Skrill succeeded in her task and used one of her wings to shield the boy and roared at the Outcasts to stay away from them. Even when the dragon didn't use her lightning that coats her scales; they still kept their distance from them.

Hiccup saw how this dragon was willing to protect him and was surprised that she did all this before he could place his hand on her snout and make the bond. The Skrill was able to keep Alvin and his men at bay and as Hiccup peeped over her wing, he saw a week spot in the barred-like ceiling that surrounded the ring. So he wiggled himself out of the dragon's protection, ran to a safe distance and then told her where to shoot her lightning. The Skrill realized what the boy was up to and happily did as she was told. Even when Hiccup was defenceless and away from the dragon, the Outcasts still took cover as the dragon unleashed her lightning that coated her body and was forming within her mouth.

Once she was able to create a way out of the ring, Alvin lunged for Hiccup before he could get the chance to rejoin his new dragon friend. The Skrill, however, zapped at the other dragon cage doors in the ring to free them and one of the escaping dragons knocked the Outcast Chief to the ground. Hiccup then raced to his new friend, leapt onto her back and then the two flew right out of the ring, with the other freed dragons right behind them.

Hiccup was glad that his escape from the Outcasts allowed a few of their captured dragons to escape with them. When Outcast Island became smaller, he realized that his new friend wasn't heading to Berk. While he was grateful for the Skrill's help, he knew that trying to get her to turn may lead to him getting zapped. He then remembered the look of worry in her eyes and knew that she was flying to where she was needed most. Like a friend that needed her help or her worried family, like her Skrill parents, mate or hatchlings. So Hiccup decided to let her fly him to where she is going and let her family or friend know that she is alright, before he asks her to fly him back to Berk. She did help him to escape, so it is the least that he could do to say thank you. Hiccup then realized that he can't keep calling his saviour dragon _"She"_ or just _"Skrill"_ , so he started to think of a few names that he could call her and what she may like.

"Now, if we're going to spend some time flying far away as we can from Outcast Island, I need to give you a name since I don't speak dragon!" The Skrill nodded in agreement. "Mine's Hiccup by the way, I know that it sounds weird but don't worry I won't give you a weird one. So how about Brenna?" The dragon shook her head and let out a little growl. "No? Okay you don't want a name that means _burn_ ; would you like to be called Heidi instead?" Again, another no from the dragon. "Leiptr?" The Skrill thought about the name until she roared in agreement. "Leiptr it is then! Alright let the dragon your worried about know that you're fine, and then you can fly me home!"

Leiptr agreed with her new friend's proposal and began to fly at high speed. She'll finally be able to see them again and make sure that their kept safe, for when she takes Hiccup back to his own nest. She just hopes that they have managed to survive without her care from the time she was away from them.

* * *

 ** _I'm so sorry for the long wait, I have been waiting to see how many people would suggest names._**

 ** _Brenna was suggested by Dimensional Phaser_**

 ** _Heidi_ _was suggested by_ _SolarFury_**

 ** _Leiptr (the winning name) was given to be by BraveAncientSoldier. Leiptr is old Norse for lightning, so it sounded like the right kind of name for a Viking-dragon universe dragon like the Skrill._**


End file.
